


【索香】没说出的爱P1

by Charlie_Nan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Nan/pseuds/Charlie_Nan
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji





	【索香】没说出的爱P1

没说出的爱

P1

厨子永远不会对剑士说我爱你，因为嘴硬。

也因为深爱着。

“砰！”  
整个阳光号都在一声巨响之中颤了颤。

“圈圈眉，找死吗？！”索隆杀气腾腾地拔出秋水，一只手捂住刚刚负伤的腹部。周身的煞气宛如修罗一般。

而对面的人则气定神闲地掏出打火机，白皙修长的手指优雅地点燃了嘴里叼着的香烟。

对着索隆吐了个烟圈，开口又是挑衅:“绿藻头，光合作用也该有个头叭，不知道现在已经过了饭点了吗？！每天都要睡到要别人叫醒，你他妈是不是找揍！”

这是索隆与山治的日常相处模式。而索隆也早已习惯了这样白天欠揍，晚上嘴硬却又十分撩人的“炮友”，至于其他的，从未多想。

比如他对厨子的感情。

万里阳光号在喧闹中结束了晚餐，山治一如往常地留下收拾碗筷。索隆便以在餐桌上睡着为由，光明正大地留到了最后。

厨房里的山治永远都是专注认真的，因为他敬畏这项职业。

索隆微眯着猎鹰般的眼，注视着山治所有的动作，毫不掩饰地将赤裸裸的目光黏在那金发男人身上。

忽然，山治洗碗的手一顿，唇角微微勾起:“看够了吗，绿藻头？”稍稍回眸，满目风情地对上了索隆的眼。

只一眼，便看得索隆一阵燥热。想起了每个与山治共处的夜晚，盯着这双海蓝色的眼睛染上了情欲，再也移不开视线。

索隆的眼中已布满血丝，“腾”地一下站起身，碰倒了身后的凳子，三步并作两步，来到山治身边。二话不说将人按到了洗碗池上。

山治微微挣扎，却被索隆不由分说地堵上了嘴。

长期锻炼的双臂牵制住乱动的厨子，让他只能乖乖待在自己强劲有力的怀里。

像猛兽一样的男人，从来都不懂得温柔，他的占有是沾染上欲望的霸道。

山治在索隆狂热的吻中努力回应。情至深处，两人的唇角都被彼此咬破，在掺杂了血腥味的吻中越陷越深。

索隆吻得越狠，山治回应得就越拼命。因为他不服气在两人的情爱中，索隆总是轻轻松松占据主动。

不论是身体，抑或是感情。

一个吻，持续了将近二十分钟，厨房中的暧昧温度直线上升。索隆盯着气喘吁吁的山治，红着脸，垂着眼，只恨不得立刻办了正事。

还想再吻那人微张着的嘴，山治留下最后一丝理智拦住了他，气息不稳地说道:“别…别在厨房…去瞭望台……”

索隆看了他两秒，知道厨房对山治来说意义重大，便没说什么，直接将人横抱起来，去往瞭望台。

一下子腾空吓得山治一声惊呼，而后出乎索隆意料得没有说脏话，而是乖巧地勾住索隆的脖子，任由他抱着。

索隆总感觉两年后的山治变了很多，尤其是最近，厨子不太对劲。

但安静下来的山治更加让索隆难耐不已。


End file.
